It'll be fun
by skyrie-chan
Summary: Penny takes Sheldon to sing karaoke, fluffy Shenny pairing. Rating might go up in later chapters, but that depends on idea feedback.
1. Chapter 1

"It'll Be Fun"

Summary: Penny wants to crack the outer shell of Sheldon, one step at a time. Fluff ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters unless Mr. Prady and Mr. Lorre want to share ; )

It was Anything Can Happen Thursday, and Howard, Raj and Leonard were of course, bar cruising. Penny had recently had her love for clubs dwindled over time and had found hersef finding herself spending almost each of these nights with Sheldon,and more, since the others were often out of the apartment lately. Due their increased alone time, Penny found herself marveling at even the smallest movements, sparkles in his eyes, changes in his expressions, and changes in the tone of his voice when he talked about varying subjects. Penny realised he enjoyed teaching her even the smallest things, from his physics work to the smallest tidbits of trivia information. She found him captivating, and was soon conducting her own experiment: to find out what Sheldon was like inside his shell, and find out what makes him tick. This would be the first night she would be conducting the experiment.

"Please, Sheldon?" begged Penny. "It's Anything Can Happen Thursday'! That means anything can happen!"

Her pleas were met with the same weary look she came to know so well. "I am well aware of what the name implies, Penny," he started, slowly building up into full lecture mode. "But, not just 'anything' can happen, we're still bound by the laws of physics, so there is still a limit as to what will and can happen. And besides, I told you I don't sing; much less karaoke."

Penny pouted and scooted closer, unleashing the full force of her puppy eyes on him. "Pretty please?"

"Penny, I am no stranger to the puppy eyes treatment, Missy used that on me one too many times growing and have now found myself immune. And I already said no."

"But didn't you once say, 'When one understands the laws of physics, anything is possible'?" Penny smirked.

Sheldon frowned and gave a slight twitch of his lip in annoyance. "Regardless," he said. "You know I don't sing."

"Don't, or CAN'T?" Penny asked, knowing she was slowly winning in their little war. "I bet you can't."

Sheldon paused his game and turned away from his laptop. "Are you suggesting I can't sing? Penny I have heard your attempts at the vocal musics, and I am confident I can, and will be better than you, by tenfold if not more." Penny gave him a daring glare. "Ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

Sheldon returned the look that always preceded his accepting a challenge. "While I will ignore that innacurate metaphor, I will ask; what are the stakes?"

Penny grinned triumphantly. She had won, for now. "Hmmm...Let's see, well let's keep the scoring simple: we'll let the crowd decide, whoever gets the most applause wins, and the stakes...Well, what do you want if you win?"

Sheldon sat up straighter, a smile lighting up his eyes. _Note to self, _thought Penny. _He likes it when I dare himand likes the prospect of victory. _"Well," he mused. "For starters, you can make me spaghetti with hot dogs whenever I want for a month, three rides to the comic book storewhenever I want, within reasonable parameters, and next Anything Can Happen Thursday, we will do whatever I want, with no complaints. And, should you somehow win, what would you like as your victory spoils?"

Penny smirked. "Well...You come with me to practice driving, take me drinking and dancing next weekend, and likewise, we do whatever _I_want for next Aything Can Happen Thursday. And no complaining, no matter what it is."

He stood and went to his desk and got a pen and paper. "We'll want to get this down in writing, " he said as he copied down the terms of their agreement. Once it was signed and copied and laminated, Sheldon grabbed his jacket and apartment keys. "Do you know anywhere where they will have karaoke?"

Penny smiled widely. She didn't care if she won or not, because she was getting what she had planned for in the beginning. Sure, she had heard him sing a few times, when he sang her Soft Kitty after that problem with the shower, and the time he had sung show tunes at the Cheesecake Factory after she had, unbeknownst to him, slipped rum into his "virgin" cuba libre. But those were simple little tunes, nothing very serious in the way of music. She wanted to hear him sing a real song, one that meant something to him personally, to see what kind of effect music had on him.

"Of course I do, sweetie, don't worry I'll get us there in one piece. Just give me a few minutes to doll myself up and we'll go." Sheldon decided to wait for her in her living room, straightening her coffee table by habit, not even realising what he was doing. Within minutes, Penny had come back out of her bathroom withher makeup done very ligthly, and her hair held back with a Penny Blossom, and dressed in a loosely flowing, vibrant red dress that swished pleasantly around her legs.

Sheldon stood their awkwardly waiting for her in the hallway in his spiderman shirt, orange thermal, khakis and hideous windbreaker. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, shall we go, then?"

"Yup!" she replied enthusiastically. They walked down to the lobby in silence. "So," said Penny. "So, any idea what song you're going to sing?"

Sheldon thought silently. "i haven't really given it much thought..."

Soon they were at the car. "And good news1" said Penny. "The check engine light is finally off!" They drove in comfortable silence a very short distance to the karaoke bar. "Well, Moonpie, let's do this. You excited?"

Sheldon followed her out of the car. "I suppose," he said. "And I've told you, only meemaw can call me Moonpie."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Weeeellll? What do you think? I don't know if anyone actually reads these authors notes, but if anyone has any thoughts, be it constructive criticism, ideas on the plot, or more importantly, ideas on what song Sheldon should sing! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**It'll Be Fun Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who followed, read and reviewed! Sorry it took longer than I thought to update, I had a hard time finding the right songs for them to sing. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda...no copyright infringement, blah blah blah...dont sue me yadda yadda**

"Oh don't worry, Sheldon you'll be fine!" said Penny excitedly as they took their seats at the bar. "You don't know that," scoffed Sheldon as he sipped his virgin diet cuba libre. "I'm very nervous," he continued. "What if they boo me off the stage? Not only will it result in extreme embarrassment, I'll be stuck doing some god awful plan you come up with as agreed in our wager!"

"Here," Penny replied, handing him a shot glass of tequila. "And don't let yourself taste it this time, just hold your nose and down it in one go. It'll help."

Sheldon gulped it down, and under a placebo effect that it was to have immediate effect, began to let some of the tension out of his shoulders. "Do you know which song you would like to sing, Penny?"

"Huh...Well what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps 'Everytime We Touch', by Cascada?"

"I do like that song, alrite, I'll sing it. But what about you?"

Sheldon gave her a tiny smile that always came with a joke only he knew and understood. "You'll see. I have decided what to sing on the way here." Penny stood up and downed the rest of her drink. "Great," she replied. "I'll go tell the DJ."

She sashayed up to the DJ system and talked to the man, charming him with her incredibly disarming smile. Soon she returned to the table. "We're set to go on right after this person finishes up." They looked to the stage to the woman who was in the middle of mangling Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". "The sooner she finishes up, the better," said Sheldon.

Soon, it was Penny's turn. Calming down her nerves, she headed up to the stage, whispering her song request into the DJ's ear. Taking her spot on the barstool and taking the microphone from its perch, she nodded to him to start the song.

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel you touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you I just can't survive_

_'Cuz everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Penny was finding herself becoming increasingly nervous, and desperately fought to find something to focus on in the midst of faces.

_'Cuz everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go. I want you in my life_

Penny sought out Sheldon's face in the crowd, desperately seeking something to hold on to to keep her rooted to the stage. She could feel the crowd's growing whispers about how she was destroying the song, feeling her confidence wane. The look on Sheldon's face kept her going. She wasn't sure what expression it was, but felt that she should finish the song for him.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise_

_When I fall!_

_'Cuz everytime we touch, _

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss _

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cuz everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss _

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_'Cuz everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side."_

Penny acknowledged the polite, unenthusiastic round of applause as she returned the microphone to its stand and made her way back to her seat. "I thought you did splendidly, Penny," remarked Sheldon when she sat down.

Penny hid her face in her hands. "Whatever, you're up."

Sheldon slowly wiped his hands on his khakis and walked up the stage, pausing to inform the DJ which song he had chosen.

_A/N: next up, Sheldon's song! I'm still having a hard time deciding which song for him to sing :/ I'm sorry about the delay, everyone, thank you for sticking with me on this :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**It'll be fun chapter 3**

**a/n: I am so sorry about the long wait, but I have been busy with school and such, and finding a decent song for Sheldon to sing, and my other stories. Thank you all for sticking with me all this time! So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**I own neither the big bang theory, now the song which is "Amazed" by Lonestar. I hoped I chose an appropriate song.**

"Alright alright alright!" said the club host, trying to rile up the crowd. "So next up we got a Mr.-"

"Doctor," Sheldon interjected.

The host covered the microphone with his hand and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm a doctor, I'm not a 'mister'."

"Ooookaayyy...Next up we got a _Doctor_ Sheldon up on the mic, give it up! Hey, yo, you wanna make a shout out to anyone special here tonight?" the host held up the mic to Sheldon's mouth, who had little to offer other than a bewildered look.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked into the instrument, his voice reverberating through the room. "She is already aware of my presence. Giving what you call a 'shout-out' to her would be redundant." But he sent a smile her way nonetheless. Penny smiled in return, like they were sharing a joke. Soon the music started up, and every thought left her mind other than the sound of him.

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me._

_and it just blows me away_

_I've never been so close to anyone,_

_Or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams._

Penny just stared. His normal even tone of voice, neither really deep or high pitched was nowhere to be noticed, and was now replaced with a deep baritone sound. The sound of it sent vibrations to her core and sent her in a daze. She was so glad she made this bet.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spen the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm so amazed by you._

By now he was staring at her, his eyes no longer on the monitor, and Penny felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. For a fleeting moment, she thought he might have been singing this song _for_ her. But she waved the thought away. That was ridiculous. Sheldon didn't do _feeling,_ at least, not those kind. And even, for argument's sake, he did have those kinds of feelings for people, there was no way he would have them for _her, _right? He was a world reknowned physicist, and she had trouble getting the chef at work to remember her name, what would he hypothetically see in her? She tried to focus on something, anything, and diverted her gaze. He was going to win. _God, I hope he doesn't pick anything too dreadful for me to do._

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark. _

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night_

_In your eyes._

Sheldon's foot was tapping along to the music, and by now it wasn't only Penny's attention he had grabbed. Now almost all the women in the karaoke club had turned their eyes to him.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm so amazed by you._

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spen the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm so amazed by you._

The song finished and there was nothing left but the last notes hanging in the air. Penny let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her eyes followed him as he walked off the stage, not even acknowledging the raucous applause offered to him. He sat down at their table, smiling. He didn't even notice the other women glaring in Penny's direction with envy.

"Sh-Sheldon, that song was _beautiful_. I didn't even know you could sing like that!"

The texan in quesiton smirked. "Penny, I'm sure there's many things about me you don't yet know."

Penny smiled. "Oh really?" she asked, leaning closer. "Like what?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Well, now that we've accomplished the goal of tonight, the completion of the bet, I believe it is time for you to, as they say, 'pay up'."

The woman just stared, pretending to not know what he was talking about. "Pay up? What do you mean?" He shook his head. "Penny, the bet was whomever got the most applause following their performance would choose a punishment for the loser. In this case, I have won, and you have lost. Come on, now, let us return to the apartment. It is time for me to 'collect' as they say."

Sheldon left the table and walked to the exit, not even checking to see if Penny was following. He knew she would.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I apologise that it took me so long to update, but as I said, I had a lot of things going on right now. Leave your ideas for what should come next. First to review wins 10 internetz!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed/favorited/put on alert/. You have no idea how much it means to me.

I own nothing, not even any merchandise*sigh*

Penny felt her dread gowing and her limbs start to feel heavier the closer they got to 2311 Los Robles. She knew Sheldon was planning something that was just god-awful. Her mind was so preoccupied with imagining the different situations, she didn't even hear his constant complaints about her driving. When they pulled up, she sighed, imagining the various things he would choose for his prize. As revenge for making him break his schedule for a night of "Useless frivolity" as he would put it.

"Alright," Penny said turning to him as she shut the engine off. "Just tell me what you want for winning, but please keep it reasonable."

Sheldon liked his lips, looking like he was preparing for a lengthy speech, but instead limited himself to, "I wish for you to join me in my apartment in two days' time, at precisely six PM , pacific time. The rest is...a surprise."

Penny contemplated. An evening with Sheldon was never really _that_ bad. Unless you count that time he tried to teach her physics. "Umm...sure?" she consoled herself by saying in two days it'll be Saturday, dinner and later, laundry. That wouldn't be too bad...right?

"Splendid."

They walked up to their floor in silence. The sound of Sheldon's voice was still ringing in her ears. She was _so_ downloading that song...but what was it called?

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"What was that song you sang back there at the club?"

"That song was 'Amazed' by Lonestar. It's a tune I've grown quite fond of over the years. Although I have no yearning to go back to Texas, it does bring a sort of reminisence to my earlier years, when I would spend a few weeks out of each summer at my Meemaw's house." Penny smiled softly, imagining a young Sheldon sitting on a large porch, drinking lemonade with a kind looking elderly woman, with graying hair and eyes to match her Moonpie's.

They turned onto their floor and walked toward their respective doors. "Well, goodnight, Sheldon. See ya tomorrow!" she chirped.

"Yes," he replied. "Sleep well."

The next day, Sheldon sat at his laptop, watching videos, reading articles, and taking notes. "Hey, Sheldon. We got the food." Leonard and Penny walked in carrying bags of food for the entire group.

"Uhmhmm," he replied, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Whatcha workin' on there, beautiful mind?" asked Penny from her perch on the armchair. She knew she wouldn't understand diddly about what he would explain, she just wanted to hear his voice. Sheldon paused for a long time, still scribbling away before finally mumbling, "Research." Sheldon unplugged his laptop, gathered all his notes, and carried them to his room. Seconds later, he returned. He took his order, verified the contents, and stalked back into his room, this time staying there.

"Well," said Penny. "That wasn't weird." Thank goodness Leonard was able to pick up on the sarcasm, unlike his roommate. "It was, wasn't it?" he replied. "Something happen? He wasn't like this at work."

"No," she answered. "Nothing at all. Maybe he's just near some kind of breakthrough, you know? We shouldn't distract him." Raj and Howard entered. "'Sup, homeskillets?" greeted the Jewish man as Raj waved sheepishly from the doorway.

"Hey, guys," said Leonard. "Food's already here, dig in." He plopped into the wooden chair, scooting noticeably closer to Penny.

The rest of the night was filled with their usual banter of all that is geek culture. Penny listened, trying to glean any information, but couldn't really make sense of what they were all saying.

When the evening ended, Penny returned to her apartment. She felt slightly disappointed because she hadn't seen her favorite theoretical physicist all night.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Penny skipped over to Sheldon's apartment. Her laundry was already prepared and waiting in her apartment. She knew he would appreciate not having to wait for her to gather all of her dirty clothes, especially when taking into account how much of her floor was covered in the soiled garments.

She disregarded the front door, and walked in. "Hey, Sheldon. So, what-what-what the hell?"

She stuttered as she took in the scenery. Flowers on the coffee table, dinner already set out, lights dimmed, electronic flowers on the table, and a choice set of movies laid out by the dvd player. "Sh-Sheldon?" she squeaked. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Penny, you're on time for a change, wonderful. Now, as you can see, this is no ordinary evening in where we will be sharing a meal like almost every other night. No what makes this evening different is that tonight will be a date. You might want to decline, though I may remind you, I did win the bet fair and square, and am entitled to whatever I want for the night, and we both know I usually get what I want."

Penny smiled up at her big crazy whack a doodle. "Alright Sheldon, I'll go on you with your date. Where's Leonard?" "Leonard is out with Raj and Howard for the night, to to quote Howard 'paint the town red'," he answered. "Though I can't see the point in that. They never succeed in finding a partner in intercourse."

" Ooookaaayyy, so what's on the agenda for tonight?" Shedon led her to their seats. "Well," he replied. "I figured we could eat, watch a movie, and finish with laundry at eight."

"Ummm...ok..." Penny sat down. Sheldon handed her her food container and laid a napkin across her lap. "You look lovely, Penny," he told her. Penny stared up at him. He sounded like he'd been rehearsing that line for a while now. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." He sat down with his food and opened up the container. "Soo, Penny, how are you?""Umm, I'm fine...What the hell?" Sheldon stared at her. "What?" he asked. "When, why, what?"

"Penny I am afraid I cannot give you an answer to anything if you do not finish your questions."

"Where did _you_ learn how to go on a date?"

Sheldon smiled the smile he always wore when he was about to share knowledge of his. "Penny, you know I would never try to attempt something I have no experience in without at least a little research."

"So you've been researching how to go on dates?" she asked. "Precisely," he replied. Penny's eyes widened in realisation. "That's why you've been holed up in your room since Thursday? When you said research, you meant...that?"

Sheldon stared, confused at her expressions. "Yes, Penny. The internet has a wonderfully extensive collection of resources on proper dating etiquette."

"So that's what you were doing the past two days?"

"Yes, now let's eat."

The rest of the evening was, unbelievably, a decent, albeit different date. They ate dinner, and enjoyed the easy flow of conversation they always shared between them. At eight fifteen, they gathered their laundry and adjourned to the laundry room. "So," said the waitress. "What made you decide to ask me out on a date?"

Sheldon poured in the laundry detergent and closed the lid. He waited a beat or two before turning around the face her. "Well I had been reviewing my daily journals, and I had noticed a pattern recurring. I keep track of my interactions with the people in my life, and both their and my reactions. After a while, I had noticed a pattern that kept repeating itself. My interactions with you were increasing over time, as well as positive reactions on both sides. I had consulted with Leonard, and he had advised me to, to say as the youth do now, 'make a move'. The bet was the perfect opportunity to make said move, since I was gauranteed to get what I wanted, I would be a fool not to jump on it."

Penny slowly sifted through all that he had said, translating every few words into simpler phrases. "Oh, I see..."

"Yes."

They finished their laundry and returned to their floor. Penny thought about how they were reaching the end of their date, and was curious as to how much of a first date he had researched. Before they each turned to their doors, Penny turned to her neighbor. "Shel-?"

Her voice was cut off by her own surprise. Sheldon's lips pressed to her cheek for a brief second before retreating. "I believe first date etiquette dictates that a kiss is required, although most of the guides tells me that a kiss on the cheek is perfectly acceptable. Were they correct?"

"Usually not for most guys," Penny replied. "Most guys would go straight for the lips, but for you, yes it is totally acceptable."

"If you'd like, we should...do this again?"

Penny smiled, and looked into his baby blues. "Yes, yes we should."

"Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight, Sheldon."

A/N: Alright, here you go. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but as I'm sure most of you know, juggling school and writing can be a pain. So shall there be a second date or should I just end it here and not drag it out? If you have any thoughts, whether it be about grammar or spelling mistakes, format, or even content, feel free to press that little review button, yeah?


End file.
